


Champange Cocaine Gasoline

by VioletElder



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletElder/pseuds/VioletElder
Summary: This is a collection of stories, most of which will feature our favorite pornstar from hell. There will be multiple relationships, and yes, some stories may not have as much Angel Dust in them as others.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Cause & Effect

#RadioDust + Sir Pentious

[CW: Mature Content Ahead. No Under 18. Sexual content, threesome, spankings,]

Angel Dust stopped to breathe for a moment, his head was spinning and still pounding. He couldn't say if it was from the music in the bar, or it could have been from the explosions of the multitude of bombs that Cherri had tossed into the path of...well...everything...when they got into that little scuffle with Sir Pentious on the way home. It also might have been from the full bottle of tequila Angel had managed to guzzle down in the span of the last six hours. Whatever it was, maybe a combination of all, the effects were still beating down on the inebriated spider demon's poor head. He sat down on the second step of the porch, his pounding head in one set of hands, while the other set tried desperately to keep him vertical while he rested for a moment.

Angel had planned to get back to the hotel well before curfew, but he had been having fun and lost track of time. It wasn't so much that he minded flouting the rules every now and again, but he just knew that Vaggie was going to yell when she undoubtedly lectured him as if he were some pubescent teen, and Charlie would for sure be looking at him with those big disappointed eyes. Again. Honestly, he wasn't sure which was worse, and really, all he wanted right now was a "get out of trouble-free card" but he was pretty sure those didn't exist. If they did, he would have bought a thousand of those little bitches!

He sighed and laid back on the walkway of the porch. Even after all these years of being in hell he would still look for the stars. Of course, there was only a dark red inkiness above him, but he would just imagine the stars. He could almost see them if he closed his eyes and thought about it hard enough. By the time that he realized he was dozing off, he was too far gone to care. He was in enough trouble already. What did it matter if he slept the rest of the night (which was only about three hours anyhow) away on the front porch? At least Vaggie couldn't remind him that he had broken another rule by coming into the hotel intoxicated. Ha! He would get out of that one on a technicality.

He smiled to himself. Didn't matter anyway. He would just have to sit through a lecture, and it would be done with. No big. As he was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, he had the distinct feeling of being watched, but he was so very tired. Whoever it was, it would just have to wait. He never bothered to look behind him to see two glowing red eyes peering sharply from the window.

**********************************************************

Alastor wasn't much of a sleeper. To be honest, he didn't really need sleep very often, and even when he did, it wasn't sleeping in the conventional sense, but more like a machine going into a sleep mode. He would find a secluded place, usually a darker corner, back up against it to prevent any accidental knock overs, then he would just silently shut down most of his body. His eyes would still glow, just not quite so brightly, and they remained open, although they would fill with "static", and his smile was ever present. He might have gone to sleep mode tonight, if not for the present company.

Alastor disliked having company most of the time, as it was generally dull, but tonight it had been quite entertaining, and showed promise that soon it would become even more entertaining. As his esteemed guest returned from the powder room and took up a seat perching from a high-backed dining room chair, Alastor could see that they were becoming bored very quickly. It seemed that this would be the time to rise to the occasion, so to speak.

Alastor slipped outside using his shadow, and with a snap of his fingers and a quick flick of his wrist, a still very soundly sleeping spider had been suspended in midair and was being soundlessly shuttled from the front porch of the hotel to the upstairs, the third floor to be exact, to the home of the infamous radio demon and his lover, the "reformed porn star" Angel Dust. Hot on the trail of these two was a third demon overlord who had come to Alastor complaining about the behavior of the younger demon, who had been drinking and raising ruckus around the city. He had come to urge the overlord to do something to make it stop. Tonight had been the third time this week that his airship had been damaged by Angel Dust and his brightly colored female companion in mischief, Cherri Bomb.

Each time it had been a chance meeting between the three and each time two of the three had been drinking. Sir Pentious was tiring of this little game of theirs and had gone to Alastor seeking assistance. If there was a soul in hell that could get Angel Dust to behave, it was Alastor, and that was the second worst kept secret in hell, only surpassed by the knowledge that as the dominant personality in their relationship, if Alastor felt that Angel had acted as a child, he would punish him like a child and he had no qualms whatsoever about who might see it, in fact, he seemed rather to enjoy it.

It should come as no surprise then, that when Sir Pentious had arrived, in a huff and demanded to speak to Alastor at once, that the deer demon's face lifted, one eyebrow up and an "oh he did, did he?" from his lips fell. It was also no surprise that the red overlord had invited the object of Angel Dust's shenanigans to stay and witness him receiving his overdue comeuppance. Of course, Pentious, the pervert he is, was all too willing to accept that offer. Alastor had assured him that he would receive a "proper apology" from Angel Dust should he stay to witness.

All of this led up to Angel Dust awaking sitting up-in Alastor's lap?

The last thing the arachnid demon could recall was lying back on the porch to let his head stop spinning and throbbing. He had fully expected to wake up on the wooden floorboards of the front porch, and yet, inexplicably, here he was inside, and what's more, being cradled in the lap (and arms) of his lover. Angel snuggled into Alastor's chest. This was nice, but how and why did he end up here?

Angel didn't have to wonder for too long, as he heard Alastor's deep chuckle bubbling up from his chest, followed by "Ah, darling. Did you rest well?"

Angel knew from experience that Alastor always knew when he was sleeping and when he was faking it, so he had learned to not bother with trying to fool the wise deer. He opened his eyes and looked up to see two glowing rubies peering down to his face. Alastor did not look angry, so that was something, Angel supposed.

"I have had better nights, but I can't complain about where I woke up. This is cozy." He purred, snuggling into Alastor's chest a bit deeper.

"Yes," Alastor answered "I'm certain it is. For now." There was a slight amusement and a worrying amount of warning contained in his comment, and this was not lost on Angel. He felt his heart make a flip and take a dive. Alastor's next question sealed his fate, even before he answered.

"Where did you go last night, my love," he questioned gently. "Who were you with?"

Angel looked away for a moment, as if Alastor would have the answers just by seeing into his eyes. It was then that he saw the other person in the room, who gave him a smirk and a cheeky wave of his hand.

"Oh shit." Thought Angel, who must have voiced that thought aloud, as it elicited a second dark chuckle from his very dominant lover.

"Oh, shit is correct, darling." Angel felt his chin being pulled back towards Alastor's face. He was now forced to stare into those glowing eyes as the question was repeated. "Now, my love, where did you go, and what were you doing last night?"

Angel Dust swallowed, although his throat was feeling very dry.

"Do I hafta say? I mean, we both know I broke some rules." He pouted, crossing his lower set of arms over his middle. Truth be told, he hated this part of being in trouble. It made him feel like he was a little kid again, and he supposed that was probably the point of it. That and it made him uncomfortable and self-conscious and he suspected that was why Alastor enjoyed it so damn much.

"Hmmm." He answered, as if he were weighing options in his mind. "Let's ask our guest here, shall we?" Alastor looked over to Pentious, who seemed entranced by this exchange between the elder and younger demon. "What say you, Sir Pentious? Was that enough detail, or do we need to flesh this out a bit more?" Angel could tell by the tone of Alastor's voice what he would rather do, and it sure the hell wasn't what Angel wanted.

"Why, I don't think that was even nearly enough information, Alastor" Pentious said as though he were the most innocent soul in hell. If Angel despised him before, he absolutely hated him now. He looked back to Alastor, who was grinning even larger than before, and Angel didn't see how that was possible.

"It would be rude to withhold such entertaining information from our guest, don't you agree, Angel?"

Angel was so far beyond done with the two of them. He sighed loudly, running his top set of hands through his hair. This was really beginning to piss him off. It was bad enough that Alastor was making him answer for his own behavior, but to do it in such a way, with an audience, ugh! Such a dick move, even if Angel said so himself.

"Careful with that sass, little man." Alastor reminded him, his tone gentle but containing a definite warning. Moments like this really made him wonder if Alastor could hear what he was thinking or if he was simply very adept at reading body language. Perhaps it was just a bit of both? Who the hell knows?

"Alright," he said, knowing that stalling further would lead to consequences that he would not enjoy. "I left here and met up with Cherri. We had a few drinks together, and the next thing I know we are duking it out with the egg lord over there."

Alastor tilted his head, as if considering what he had heard. "And just how many is a few drinks, love?"

"ah, ha ha ha...I had one." He answered. "tequila" he added.

Alastor arched a brow. "You had...one?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah. One." Answered Angel. He saw the look on Alastor's face, then amended his statement. "...bottle...?"

Alastor sighed, then he laughed. "You really are a mess, you know that, right?"

Angel shrugged. "So I've been told."

"You realize that you broke a few different rules, right?" Alastor's face was a mix of amusement and stern consternation.

"That was kinda the point of the whole thing, Smiles..." deadpanned Angel Dust

"Ah, I see" murmured Alastor "impenitent as well, are you?"

"Not gonna lie," answered Angel Dust. "I have zero idea what that means."

"It meanssss" interrupted Pentious "that you are recalcitrant."

"What?" questioned Angel Dust, who had quickly tired of these big words.

"It's the opposite of being ashamed of yourself." Interjected Alastor, who seemed a bit annoyed, and Angel Dust wasn't certain if it was him or Pentious causing that reaction. He was reasonably sure of who would pay the price for it, however. "Alright then." Announced Alastor. "I don't need to explain what happens next, now do I, darling?" He waited for a response from Angel Dust.

"Nah" he said, looking down at his hands. "You don't gotta tell me. I already know."

"Up you get, then." Alastor answered, pushing Angel gently from his lap. "Go and fetch, and don't be slow about it."

For once, Angel didn't argue. Firstly, he knew it wouldn't make a bit of difference, except make things worse. Secondly, he wanted to get this over with. That damn snake! If he could have just minded his own business, this wouldn't be happening, well, it probably wouldn't be happening. He walked to his vanity and picked up the hairbrush, returning it to Alastor, who was very patiently waiting for Angel's return. Sir Pentious was grinning smugly as he watched Angel Dust handing over the brush, then allowing himself to be positioned precisely where Alastor wanted him. Sir Pentious was amazed at just how well behaved and pliable the arachnid was once the elder demon had assumed control. It was as if this was a totally different Angel Dust.

Pentious had heard the stories, well, really everyone had heard them. Apparently, this was the way that the rules were applied in the house of the Radio Demon. When Angel Dust broke the rules, he was punished. Immediately. There were tales of the elder demon chastising his younger lover even in public, which was likely quite thrilling for the deer demon, who loved above all else to put on a good show, and rumor had it that at times he had done exactly that, as a broadcast to all of hell.

Pentious supposed it was much less thrilling for the younger of the two, although given his profession, he was a bit of an exhibitionist, so perhaps part of him enjoyed it as well? One thing was certain, and that was that Pentious was certainly enjoying watching the spider demon writhe and buck while his backside was steadfastly attacked by the elder who was wielding that hairbrush like a professional.

Sir Pentious didn't even try to hide his arousal at the sight of Angel Dust's backside as it changed from white, to a deep blush, to a light red, and now it was becoming a much darker red. What had begun as gasps and even mewling had progressed now to full on wails accentuated by each smack of wood against skin, and all the while Alastor never missed a moment of lecturing as he applied the hairbrush over and over to accentuate every single point mentioned. It might have been easier to feel sorry for the poor spider that was all but swimming to escape the torment rained down on his posterior, but unless his eyes deceived him, Angel Dust's body (at least) seemed to be enjoying this exercise quite a lot, judging by the state of his aroused cock. Pentious watched in awe, almost expecting the younger demon to spill at any time. Somehow, he managed to keep it under control, although Pentious couldn't have said how he managed it.

Eventually, Alastor decided that there had been enough punishment applied to Angel's very red backside. He helped him up and sat him upon his lap, holding the still shaking and crying younger demon to his chest, rubbing his back until the sobbing had slowed and only a gentle cry remained. He leaned down and whispered something into Angel Dust's ear, to which the latter nodded and carefully stood up, crossing the room to where Sir Pentious was sitting and observing the two in silence.

"I ah" he said quietly, pausing to take a ragged breath, "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry we tore up your stuff and made such a ruckus. Can I make it up to ya?" he asked, a faint blush on his face. He went down on his knees and looked directly at Pentious' groin, catching him off guard.

"You mean you want to --?" he didn't have to finish the question, as Angel Dust was already nodding in agreement, his blush darkening a bit. Pentious found that he really rather enjoyed this softer, more subdued Angel Dust. "I will gratefully accept your apology then" he answered, allowing the spider's talented hands to take over.

A few moments later found them both panting, Pentious from desire, Angel from having his windpipe blocked as he was mercilessly used for the snake's pleasure. When he reached his peak, Angel never pulled away, instead, staying to finish the job proper, and once he had, he sat back upon his feet, looking up to Pentious' satisfied face. "Apology Accepted" breathed Sir Pentious, ruffling the oh so soft hair atop the spider's head.

Angel Dust then returned to Alastor, who had been keeping an eye on the proceedings. Pentious thought that he could see a glint of want in the eyes of the red demon, but he found that reading the emotions behind the constant smile could be a struggle. He knew that he had just had a taste of the Spider demon, or rather the demon had a taste of him, but he wanted more.

"Alastor?" he questioned, to which the elder demon lifted his eyes to the snake demon who was slowly approaching. "Perhaps we should reward our good boy here." This seemed to pique the interest of the deer demon and the arachnid alike. "He was such a good boy taking his medicine, why I have never seen such a well-behaved little boy, and his apology was so heartfelt" he said, petting Angel's head again, almost benevolently. "I rather think a reward is called for. What say you?"

Alastor studied his lover's face for a moment, a silent communication seemed to pass between them. Alastor nodded and smiled a bit wider. "You know" he answered, "I think he may be right, darling." He traced a claw down the jawline of his younger lover, eliciting a moan and a shiver. "Would you like for us to reward you, love? I know all of your favorite things, we could reward you quite handsomely, if you like" He purred the words, the lust in his voice was unmistakable. Angel Dust looked at him, his eyes pleading and his head nodding an enthusiastic yes.

With that, Alastor stood up and lifted Angel Dust to the bed, removing any clothing he had left. He placed the younger demon on his hands and knees, with himself positioned at the backside of his lover. Pentious laid underneath, working his long forked tongue all around the girth of the spider, causing him to gasp and then moan. The elder demon had prepared the rear entrance of his younger lover and was entering him from behind, making the moans louder and much more defined.

In no time, the spider had nuzzled his way back into the crotch of the snake that was busy devouring him from underneath, the three of them wrapped in mutual pleasure, until one after the other, they all found their release.

Afterwards, they all laid upon the bed, Alastor spooning Angel from one side, and Pentious from the other. A small giggle erupting from Angel Dust, earning confused looks from the other two.

"Maybe I should misbehave more often?" he laughed lightly.

There was an audible smack in the darkness.

"OW! Fuck that hurts!" laughed Angel Dust.

"Good" growled Alastor, nibbling on the neck of his love.

Pentious just snored.


	2. Valentino's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do two overlords manage to get each other for Valentine's Day?
> 
> *This story is dedicated to HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111) who wrote a really compelling story about Alastor and Valentino. They tell me that it's a law that I must write one as well, and although I can be a bit much at times I am a very good girl and would never want to break a law.*
> 
> [Also, just in case anyone missed the memo, this is a M/m story. NSFW. This means there will be sex. It is detailed. If you dont like that stuff or are too young to be reading it (under18 in most places) then dont be reading it. This an Alastor X Valentino story. There is also mention/display of cannibalism + some light gore. You've been warned]

To say it had been a busy day would obviously be understated. The overlord had begun his hectic day by checking in on all of his "employees" and finding that a good amount of them needed "direction" and "guidance". It wasn't that Val minded keeping up with the job, but today was different. Today was a special day, and there were special plans involved.

This morning he'd awoken to breakfast waiting for him, his favorite, no less. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the effort, but what he had really wanted was to wake up next to his handsome fiancee. He knew that he would wake up alone when Alastor had told him that he needed to go home last night after dinner, but with today being a special day and Alastor being, well, Alastor, he had hoped that perhaps he might show up this morning to spend the day together. It was Valentines Day after all.

In most cases it might be a little much to expect a fiancee to rearrange the day to spend time together, but Alastor could literally walk into one shadow and out of another, and that would have to be damn handy. Besides, if Val could just get him alone for five minutes, he would have no trouble in getting his way with the deer, seeing as Val had a damn handy power of his own: pheromones. As a lust demon overlord who happened to be an insect, he had the strongest pheromones around, and he had no doubt that Alastor would be no more able to resist them than countless others had been.

As it was, either the deer had done his homework, had an incredible knowledge base, or his sense of smell and overall wariness had tipped him off, since all that remained this morning was Val's favorite breakfast (which was still hot, no less) and a beautifully handwritten love note signed with that single capital A.

Valentino had to admit, it was a nice surprise, and it was absolutely delicious. He managed his way through the morning, then when he had come back from his earlier mentioned "guidance" and "direction" of his "employees", he found another delicious meal, looking as if it had come from a five star gourmet. As Val started to tuck into it, he noticed another note, this time with an address and a time written on it, the same beautiful penmanship, the same capital "A" signature. It was no mystery who this admirer was.

Of course they had talked about planning for today and tonight, but Alastor had given notice, in no uncertain terms, that today and tonight were his to plan, seeing as this was his first ever to celebrate with another. He'd instructed Val that he could choose any other day to plan, and that if he felt compelled to gift Alastor something, that would be fine, but any planned events were out of the question. Valentino hadn't been keen to agree, but the idea also amused him and he did love his fiancee, so why ruin his fun? Besides, he had the perfect gift for him, and he'd been keeping it under wraps, literally.

As 7pm began to approach, Valentino made sure to be home, cleaned up and ready to meet his partner, finally, after being away all day long. He was hoping that whatever they did would involve a lot of touching. He couldn't remember the last time that he had wanted to hold a lover so much. Honestly, if it were up to him, he would say to hell with the dinner, let's go to bed!

A very short walk brought him to a quaint, rather small house on the edge of the city. He noticed that a light was on at the front door, so he walked up the sidewalk and just as he raised his bottom arm to knock, another note caught his eye. Sliding his heart shaped glasses down to see, as it was dim on the porch, he made out the words:

Dinner is ready and set on the table. Please come on inside, the door is unlocked.

A

Val sighed. He was disappointed that Alastor hadn't met him at the door, but he supposed that sometimes being an overlord did have draw backs, and he was sure that who or whatever had ruined Alastor's plans would suffer a fate worse than hell. Alastor was the only person who had been looking forward to this as much as Val had.

He let himself in, to see what Alastor had put together for dinner. He set the box containing Alastor's gift on the table just inside the door. Looking up, he was in no way expecting what he found.

There was a table set in the middle of the room, lit with candles on either end, one large chair set at the end furthest from the door. On the table, his "dinner" was smiling back at him, an apple lodged firmly in his mouth. Valentino felt the tension that had just gathered in his shoulders roll right off as he gazed at the most beautiful thing he'd seen all day.

He crossed the distance between them in two steps, leaning down, he used his teeth to remove the apple from the other's mouth, setting it on the plate and then returning to claim that delectable mouth for himself, finding that it tasted as wonderful as he remembered, perhaps even better.

Pulling back, he noticed that Alastor, in addition to being on his tummy, arms under him, on the largest platter Valentino had ever been witness to, was stark naked, save for a collar attached to a lead. Now this was getting interesting.

"So, baby," he said, "what are you proposing for dinner, exactly?"

Alastor looked up to Val's chin, not being able to look up enough to see his eyes, and answered in a single word.

"Venison". It was followed by a dark chuckle. After a moment, he went on. "I can suggest a few different cuts, if you aren't sure what you'd like." The smirk on his face was unmistakable and actually made Val snort a short chuckle.

"I think" said Val, "that is probably the only time you've spoken an innuendo to me, probably to anyone." He ran his hand over Alastor's back, noting how the muscles danced a bit as he neared the place where his tail began to fluff.

Valentino removed his jacket and hat, placing them on the back of the chair for safekeeping. He figured since he had been tortured all day, turnabout was fair play. He had already released his secret weapon, and it wouldn't be long before the effects were pronounced. This was going to be fun.

****************

Alastor wasn't certain what to expect when Val showed up. He had quite honestly never done anything like this before with anyone, and certainly not with Valentino. He hoped that the fact that he was leaving himself in such a vulnerable and submissive position wasn't lost on his fiancee. Alastor couldn't think of anyone that he would trust enough to try this for, other than the man in front of him.

As Valentino leaned towards him, once more capturing his lips between the taller overlord's teeth, Alastor noticed a new scent. No doubt this was the pheromone that Angel Dust had warned him about when he had sought information from him earlier in the week, via bribery. It was simply amazing how much information Alastor could get for a few bottles of tequila. He took a deep breath of it, ready to be carried away by the heady and sweet fragrance, not unlike bougainvillea on a humid summer breeze. It was almost too sweet by Alastor's taste, but he was willing to make it work. This was his first chance to participate in Valentines day instead of watching from the sidelines. The efforts of thi day would not be in vain, he was certain of that! It had been all he could do to stay away from his man all the day, making preparations, but he had somehow managed it.

Alastor was disappointed when Val pulled back and stood up to his full height, then walked over to the chair, taking a seat, Alastor looking like a four course meal on the platter in front of Valentino.

"So, uh, Al, I couldn't help but notice that you have yourself in a pretty vulnerable position and all...what's up with that? Usually you demand and insist to top, but here you are, offering to bottom?" He concluded, gesturing towards the completely naked deer before him.

"I told you, darling, tonight is special. I wanted to do something to honor that and I know you like to switch.  
Honestly, I've had interest in switching for a little while now, but dont get used to it. I still like to top most of the time, but tonight I'm all yours" he said with a purr in his voice.

"Well then," chuckled Valentino, Guess I'd better get started, dinner's probably gettin' cold."

Alastor was feeling equal parts excited and nervous, but it wasn't the bad type of nervous, it was the 'new' type. He had honestly never been a bottom before, hell, he had never really done much of anything before Valentino, to be honest.

With a thrill and what could only be described as a shiver that ran from his tail to his groin, he could feel the giant of a man that was Valentino reaching over the top of him, the fabric of his shirt tickling Alastor's back as he leaned over him, grabbing the giant platter and pulling it towards his end of the table.

As the edge of the platter reached the side edge of the table, he stopped, turning the entire thing so that he was again facing his fiancee. "They say that presentation is half the meal, baby, and I gotta tell you, I really enjoy this presentation. " Valentino said with a lusty voice.

When the giant man undid his trousers, it was no secret to Alastor what would happen next. As Val's organ displayed itself in front of the other at last, he looked up and saw the tall man looking down and with a quick jerk of his head, Valentino was urging Alastor to begin. "Tonight it looks like you're eating first."

For the second time tonight he was thankful for the impromptu "training" he had received from Angel (using disinfected toys, of course). Alastor wasn't sure if it was the low and strained moaning from his partner or perhaps it was the way he felt those claws wrap around the back of his head, urging him farther down the shaft. Perhaps it was the pheromone. In any instance, Alastor was shocked that he could be so turned on, and so very quickly. He eagerly took it into his mouth, stopping every now and again to be attentive to the sensitive tip, and to run his slick tongue the length of the underside, only to return to sliding as far down as possible, pulling as much as he could into his mouth.

"Here, baby cakes, let me help to feed ya" groaned Valentino, his hands finding their way behind Alastor's head, pushing himself in until his pelvis was against Alastor's chin, only releasing his hair when he could see the struggle for breath. He repeated this until he finally got his fill, pulling out to fill that warm wet mouth with his tongue. They kissed deeply and with passion, the action a token of the promise of more to come.

Valentino rubbed his large hands down the frame of his lover, both enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Alastor jumped a bit as he became aware of Val's attentions to his tail. Of course, by now he understood how it affected Alastor, how it would always raise his lust to a fever pitch and this was no exception. Within moments of touching him, Valentino had worked Alastor up into a panting, moaning, and thrusting mess. Alastor could feel the wetness dripping from his very excited cock, already slick with pre-cum, as his hips jerked involuntarily with each touch to his sensitive tail.

"I think that's enough of an appetizer, my deer, I'm ready for the main course now." Without warning, Alastor was lifted from the platter and flipped onto his back, his long, lean legs thrown one over each of Valentino's shoulders.

Alastor could feel Valentino as lined himself up, and using the liquid still oozing from Alastor's organ, he rubbed the tip of his own erection coating it for readiness.

"Tonight, I make you mine." He growled as he leaned into Alastor's ear, the finding his mouth in a deep kiss, he began to slowly push himself inside.

Alastor was prepared for discomfort, although working at relaxing himself and bearing into the motion instead of pulling away made it feel not as bad as he had feared. Val's hand had found it's way to Alastor's groin and once he began to rub and massage, Alastor was enjoying the sensations much more than he thought possible.

Once he was fully inside, filling Alastor completely, he began to rock his hips into his lover, gently at first, but gradually building into much more than that, until all that could be heard were moans, pants, and skin slapping into skin, until with a roar, Valentino's orgasm rolled through him and Alastor's finding its release not long after.

Once the two had gathered their breath, Alastor was seated across Valentino's wide lap, Val's fluffy red coat covering Alastor's chilled skin. It was a tender moment between them, and neither saw fit to rush through the moment of post coital bliss.

Valentino looked down at his fiancee, "that was by far the best Valentines day dinner I've ever had, so are you ready for your gift? I brought it with me."

Alastor's ears perked up a bit. "Sure" he said lazily.

Valentino rose from his seat and carried Alastor with him to pick up the box on the table, handing it to him to hold as they returned to the chair.

"You wouldn't believe what I went through to get it for ya, but I think it's very appropriate and hope you love it." He smiled, watching as Alastor pulled off the lid, revealing a heart, but not just any heart, a human heart.

"This looks like a..." he began  
"It is. Just for you, baby." He smiled at the look on Alastor's face.

As if he simply couldn't wait another second, Alastor took a generous bite of it, the dark blood running down his chin before he could wipe it with the back of his hand. His eyes rolled up in ecstasy before a loud moan escaped his lips. "This is exquisite, Mon Amour" he kissed Valentino, leaving a bloody remnant on the other's face before taking another bite of the heart. "How did you know heart was my favorite?" He questioned, continuing to eat.

"Didn't know for sure, it was just a guess" answered Val with a shrug. "I figured you'd like it either way, and nothing says Valentine's day like a heart, right?" He laughed.

Alastor had finished the heart and cleaned the blood from his hands and face. "I loved it" he said, planting a kiss on Valentino's chin. "But I love you more."

"I love you too, my deer"


	3. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes, you just have a bad day.

Angel took the long way home.

He didn't usually, since it was of course, longer, but today hadn't been a usual day.

Today had started normally enough, the alarm going off a long time before he would have liked, making him leave the comfy nest of his snuggly warm bed. The always-too-long walk to the kitchen to (once again) find the coffee pot empty and have to wait way-too-fuckin-long for his coffee to brew. The burnt toast, the creamer that clumped instead of dissolving, right down to running late to the studio when he had to go a different route to avoid an old abusive john. These things were a pretty regular occurrence since Angel Dust had never been one for good luck.

Of course, the resulting "corrective actions" from Val, then being put on "street duty" square in the middle of the lust district were a little less regular, although they happened from time to time. By the time he had made his quota for the day and made it back to the studio, Valentino had another job lined up for him, which of course included two of the roughest bulls he had ever had the "pleasure" of serving. Even with the sadistic things they did with him, on him, and to him, it was better than another beating from Vee.

So here was Angel Dust, making his way home three hours late, taking yet another long route because he needed some time to decompress before he arrived at the hotel and accepted the inevitable scolding that would await. There was no question of if, it was only a question of who, and he was almost certain that with the luck he'd had today, it wouldn't be Charlie that saw him first. Fuck. He wasn't sure if it would be Vaggie or if it would be Alastor, but someone would be waiting at the desk, for sure, and even if not, they would catch up to him when they saw the notes in the book that Husker was always sure to jot down about comings and goings.

Sure, he could just tell them what had happened, but Angel would rather shit in both hands and clap than to sound like another weakling that whined about what life tossed him. Nope. He would let them lecture to their heart's content, then he could slip away and go hide in his room for the night, avoiding contact with the outside world. Until tomorrow when he could start all over again. He chuckled darkly. He had thought that life was hell, but now he really was in hell and realized that life was actually worse than hell. At least here he could get as high as he wanted to numb the pain, to forget who he was, he could manage to make himself completely numb, at least until morning.

Angel found himself at the end of the sidewalk at the hotel. He didn't remember much of the walk home, but then again, he had been lost in thought. He took a deep breath and started the walk to the door, trying to empty his mind enough to survive the next fifteen minutes or so, then he could climb into the shower and clean himself off and out of everything that remained of his shitty day. He was sticky in places that he didn't care to name, and he knew that getting that cleared off was going to make him feel a hundred times better in and of itself.

As he turned the knob and pulled the door towards himself, he held his breath and hoped for the best, knowing it was unlikely. To his surprise, there was no one at the desk. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him quietly, peeking around every way that he could see, and yet no one was there. Of course he could hear Husker behind the bar, and knew he would be spotted as he passed by, but as long as it wasn't Alastor on duty (who could very well be sitting at the bar) he might just make it to his room without being spotted. As Angel started to walk towards the stairs, he noted that there was no conversation from the bar area, so it was likely that Alastor was not there, and as he chanced a glance in that direction, he confirmed as much.

Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Angel started up the stairs. For whatever reason it seemed that his luck today might be changing and he was damn sure going to get as far as he could before it changed again. Even though his thighs were protesting, he was taking the steps two at a time to get to the third floor as quickly as possible, minimizing his chances of being caught in the hallway...he did share a floor with Alastor, after all. He stepped out onto the landing at the third floor and made the corner. The hallway appeared to be completely empty and he could see the door to his room. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his key while he was still walking, eager to get inside. Thrusting the key into the knob and twisting, he made his way inside, shutting the door and leaning up against it while breathing out a long sigh.

Despite all odds, he had made it. He was here in his room, he was at last alone and safe. He turned and laid his back up against the door, looking at the ceiling until he could feel the tears starting to gather, finally sliding down his face, leaving hot trails in their wake. He didn't want to cry, damn it, but it was starting and it wasn't going to stop any time soon, so he just slid down the door and let the tears go. It wasn't long before he felt the sobbing coming on, and the last thing he wanted to do was alert anyone that he was here, so he pulled himself to the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. As he stripped off his sticky clothes, cursing the assholes that just couldn't seem to shoot their spunk anywhere but on him somewhere, he felt a deep sob ripping from his chest. He climbed into the hot shower and let the water pound on his worn out body, running over his head and hiding the tears that were still running down his face.

Angel wasn't sure how long he was in the shower, but once he had nothing left except hiccups he climbed out and toweled himself off as best he could. Later he would take the dryer to the rest of him and comb out the undercoat, but for right now he slipped on his plain cotton nightgown and crept to his bed. He didn't bother to look up, look around, or check on anything. Whatever was waiting for tomorrow, he would deal with tomorrow. For now he pulled the blanket and comforter up over himself and curled into a tight ball underneath. This was his refuge, this was his safe place, this was his solace and here he would stay.

From the shadows in the corner peered two glowing eyes, who had observed the entire scene from the time the spider had left this morning until he finally slid under the covers in his bed. Some might say that spying on others was a very unseemly thing to do, but in this case, Alastor felt it might be warranted. He had been watching the spider make a steady emotional decline. At first it had been amusing to see him sliding down into the pit of failure, but unlike times before, the arachnid didn't seem to recover and begin the Sisyphean climb back up again. After a while, it piqued the deer's curiosity and he had to see...had to know why it had been different.

After a week of tailing Angel from the hotel to his "occupation" and then back again, he could see why the spider was in a tailspin. It was shocking to see how differently this demon could act and even how differently he carried himself just knowing that someone was watching him. Alastor was surprised to see that most of what he had thought about Angel Dust was a persona, not how the spider really felt. Alastor had begun to feel something different than the usual disgust at the antics of the spider, he had an understanding that this was an act to cover the hurt. It was an attempt to be invulnerable, and that was something that the Radio Demon had a very good grasp of. He himself was capable of putting on the same act, albeit with a different persona. His method of keeping others [quite literally] at arm's length had served him well.

As he became certain that the spider was sleeping, he approached the bed without a sound, noting that the arachnid had pulled the covers down below his chin, only his head poking out and even then he was still curled tight into a ball, which Alastor recognized as a defensive position. He had never felt true empathy for anyone, not even in his lifetime, but what he felt when he looked at the peaceful face of the sleeping demon was about as close as he had ever come. Gently, he pulled his claws across the jawline of the spider, then across his cheek. He could have sworn he heard a sigh escape the lips of the drowsing spider demon.

His plan had been to confront Angel once he had made it to the room, but having seen the day to day of the last week, he couldn't. He had thought about demanding that he stop working for Valentino, but he realized that there was likely a contract involved, and it wouldn't be a matter of just quitting a job. Whatever was at stake was important to Angel Dust. It was important enough to keep him going back time and time again, even knowing what was waiting for him. Alastor would find a way to help him get out of the contract, but it wouldn't be today. It was going to take time to gain his trust, then maybe he could help Angel solve this problem. That would in turn, help Charlie, which in turn, would help Alastor with his end game. This was worth his while.

Alastor turned to leave, silently melting into the shadows of the room. At least he had a good target for dinner tonight. Angel wouldn't have to go blocks out of the way to work tomorrow morning.


End file.
